


Let Me Save You

by LeCheesie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Fixing Relationships, Love, M/M, Otabek wants to help him, Past Child Abuse, Smut, Yuri can read minds, only brief mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie
Summary: Yuri had a rather traumatic childhood. He was burdened with the ability to hear the desires of those around him. He wants nothing more than to block it all out and move on with his life, but he doesn't know how. Following a kiss from his childhood friend, Otabek, Yuri splits ways with him. Their paths cross again in the future, and Otabek wants nothing more than to help Yuri through his pain.





	Let Me Save You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenaciouscorpse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaciouscorpse/gifts).



> Brief implied mentions of child abuse. Be aware going into this.
> 
> Corpse gave me a prompt and this is what came of it. ^_^

Yuri expected his life to pause after he pushed Otabek away. He expected to fall apart now that he no longer had someone to lean on when he needed it. It didn’t though, and he didn’t. He didn’t answer the phone calls, he didn’t bother answering the door. Eventually, Otabek gave up, but he still sent a text every so often just in case Yuri felt like responding.

 

He didn’t.

 

Yuri wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to forgive his best friend for kissing him. Otabek knew how Yuri was. He knew about Yuri’s past and his inability to escape the thoughts that whirled around in his head about it anytime someone got too close. Their friendship had been built on the fact that Otabek respected Yuri’s boundaries and never dared to touch him when Yuri didn’t allow.

 

Yuri had confided in Otabek about everything He’d told him all about his mother’s boyfriends. Told him about how he had to lock his door at night because he was afraid of the things they could do to him. He’d told Otabek that he could hear people’s thoughts, the things they wanted most in the moment. Otabek hadn’t believed him at first, but over time, he came to understand that Yuri was a lot of things, but he was not a liar.

 

The one evening that Otabek got too close, fingers touching Yuri’s hand, lips brushing over his, Yuri had frozen in fear. His mind had gone back to the night he’d forgotten to lock his door. The night he had to scream until his throat hurt to wake his mother from her sleep. She’d had to tear her boyfriend off of Yuri, later telling him that it was all his fault.

 

Otabek knew better, but the silence between them had been deafening. Yuri had stared at him for too long. He knew he was in love with Otabek, but he wasn’t sure he could allow himself to feel that way. Otabek got caught up in the moment, caught up in the shimmer in Yuri’s eyes and the way he stared at him. He’d kissed Yuri, lips soft and pliant. His fingertips traced over Yuri’s knuckles, and he had felt the way Yuri froze against him.

 

He knew he had messed up. He apologized profusely, but Yuri didn’t forgive him. He brushed Otabek off. He ignored his phone calls and never answered the door when he came around. He ignored him at school, no matter how persistent Otabek was.

 

A few years passed, and Yuri’s life went on like it always did. He swept his past under a rug, bottling everything up and soldiering on like he always did. The only difference was that now, he was alone. He didn’t have any friends - Otabek had been his only one. They’d practically grown up together, and Yuri almost felt ashamed by how fast he had forgotten him.

 

Wiping the inside of a glass, Yuri’s eyes fixated on a man seated at the end of the bar. The blonde had learned to single voices out over the years, even drown them out entirely from time to time. The man was staring at a woman, and Yuri felt a chill run down his spine at the things he was thinking about her. He had to drown it out again, focusing instead on the glasses that needed polishing.

 

And then he heard his name. Sifting through the words, he singled it out. Again.  _ Is that Yura? _

 

Yuri’s eyes flicked around the dingy bar. Trying to find the owner of that voice. He saw him then, seated at a table by himself. His fingers were resting against a glass, his eyes boring into Yuri from across the room. He felt his pulse quicken, his heart threatening to beat from his chest.

 

It was Otabek.

 

Yuri tried to ignore him, his eyes dropping quickly to stare at the glass in his hands. His fingers trembled, he felt his blood run cold. He felt those eyes on him still, from across the room. Then he heard his name again, this time it was closer. Otabek stood only a few feet from him, across the bartop. He was attractive as always, Yuri’s eyes raking across his form in the dimly lit bar.

 

“Yura,” Otabek said quietly, softly, hands in his pockets as he fidgeted where he stood. Yuri set the glass down, clearing his throat as if he could push away the nervousness of his tone.

 

Suddenly they were young again. As if Yuri had never cut him out of his life. As if they had never stopped talking. They spent a lot of time together, Otabek never thinking of Yuri like he had that night. Yuri would hear snippets of his thoughts, but they would cut off before they ever finished. Yuri knew he was trying, trying his hardest to keep Yuri from feeling uncomfortable as he had that night when they were younger.

 

As fast as they had forgotten their differences, they began to date. Yuri allowed Otabek in where he had let no one in before. He let Otabek kiss him, let his calloused fingers run along the inside of his thigh.

 

Yuri struggled to allow Otabek to touch him, it was an internal battle to allow someone to get near to him physically. Even though he’d long come to terms with his past, he still had difficulties with it from time to time.

 

The first time the two were intimate, Yuri had struggled with his inner demons to allow Otabek to touch him. He allowed Otabek to take him apart with gentle kisses and caresses, he gave himself entirely to Otabek without holding back. He remembered what happened afterward. He had curled into himself and cried, Otabek trying to talk him through his feelings. Trying to sort out what he had done to make Yuri cry.

 

It wasn’t Otabek’s fault. Otabek thought it was his fault, and that was when he decided to pull away from Yuri. He blamed himself for making Yuri cry, and no matter how hard Yuri tried to tell him otherwise, Otabek pulled further and further away until he stopped responding entirely.

 

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

 

Yuri finally got ahold of Otabek, pounding on his door in the middle of the night until he was forced to answer before Yuri woke all his neighbors. Yuri stood in the doorway, afraid, alone, vulnerable.

 

Otabek stared at him, his mouth opening as if to say something, closing again when Yuri held up his hand.

 

“I know you blame yourself. Don’t blame yourself, I miss you, I-”

 

Otabek stopped him with his mouth. Their lips pressed together, Yuri’s hand curling around his neck. His fingers brushed against his freshly shaved undercut, a noise escaping him that Otabek swallowed down. The only sound came from their lips sliding together, the quiet panting of their breaths when they parted for air.

 

Otabek pulled back then, his hands firmly planted on Yuri’s hips. His eyes were filled with longing, his lips slick with saliva.

 

“I didn’t want to scare you with the things I was thinking about,” Otabek said quietly, fingers digging into Yuri’s sides. Yuri tilted his head slightly, an eyebrow raising. Otabek didn’t think about much when they were together, his thoughts spotty and incoherent even when Yuri tried to hone in on them. Now they drifted around him, the unspoken words licking at his nerves.

 

Yuri felt himself flush, the severity of the moment sinking into him. Otabek didn’t hate him, Otabek wanted to do  _ embarrassing  _ things to him. Otabek’s eyes were still fixated on emerald, fingers clutching at the clothing between his fingers, pressing into Yuri’s muscles.

 

The silence settled between them, the moments passing slowly until Yuri let out a laugh. He felt relief wash over him, nearly stumbling forward into Otabek’s arms.

 

No more words were spoken then, the door slamming shut with a kick of his foot. Their lips were together once more, Otabek licking into his mouth with abandon. He pushed Yuri back into the door, his leg sliding between his thighs as he held his wrists up above his head. Yuri moaned quietly, his head tilting back when he felt lips along his jawline.

 

He allowed his eyes to close, feeling nothing but the wet suckling at the pulse in his neck. He focused on the moment before him, his wrists caught between Otabek’s strong hand, his warm lips against his collarbone, his thigh brushing against Yuri’s growing erection. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

 

Otabek let loose his grip, Yuri still feeling the burn of his fingers around his wrists. He felt numb, his nerves on edge, his eyes fixated on Otabek who was staring at him with a smile. Then he was being dragged down the hallway, fumbling through the apartment to Otabek’s dark bedroom. He was pushed down onto the bed, left to stare up Otabek in the moonlit room.

 

Otabek dug through his drawers, tossing things onto the bed next to Yuri that he couldn’t quite make out in the dark. And then Otabek was on him again, arms caging him in as their bodies pressed together. He gave in to the touches, the kisses, the gentle drag of Otabek’s tongue along his skin. He allowed him to pull off his shirt, tug off his pants. Yuri was left lying in his boxer briefs and he was overly aware of how vulnerable it made him.

 

The way Otabek’s eyes twinkled in the moonlight calmed Yuri’s nerves. He felt cool metal against his wrists, careful fingers cuffing them together around Otabek’s headboard. Yuri felt warmth pool over his body, and he knew he was red from his neck down. He bucked his hips up slightly, trying to lift his head to steal another kiss.

 

Otabek smiled at him. He hovered above Yuri, ducking down to brush his lips along the shell of his ear. 

 

“If you want me to stop, say  _ pirozhki,  _ do you understand?”

 

Yuri shivered, Otabek’s hot breath tickling his nerves. He just nodded, worrying his lip between his teeth. Otabek sat back again, his hands smoothing down Yuri’s thighs. His eyes were shining in the moonlight, wide and full of want as Yuri held his gaze.

 

Yuri felt the fear he had of intimacy curling around his heart, cold but waning. The longer Otabek slid his hands up and down the length of his thighs, the more the fear slipped away. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his breath hitching every time Otabek’s fingers brushed against his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” Otabek said quietly, staring up at Yuri through thick eyelashes. His fingers curled around the waistband of Yuri’s briefs, slowly pulling them down until Yuri’s erection sprang free. Yuri closed his eyes, willing away the nerves as he sucked in a deep breath. He wasn’t left to his own thoughts for long, the feeling of Otabek’s hand circling his member pulling him back to the present. His eyes snapped open and he stared down at Otabek with his lips parted.

 

He felt the desire lick along his spine, curling around his body with warm tendrils. Otabek’s hand was slow, deliberate. He was just barely stroking Yuri’s cock, just barely giving him the friction he needed to  _ feel _ something. Yuri tried to buck his hips up, wanting Otabek to do more. Otabek just pressed his hips down into the bed with his free hand. Yuri gave in, allowing Otabek to take control.

 

“So gorgeous for me,” Otabek whispered again, ducking down to drag his flattened tongue along the head of Yuri’s cock. Yuri keened, his eyes closing as his head tilted back. Otabek did it again, tongue dragging along the soft skin before he swallowed it whole. Yuri clenched his jaw, the cuffs biting at his wrists as he jolted. The feeling of Otabek’s wet, hot mouth engulfing his cock made his entire body tingle.

 

Yuri bit his tongue, biting back the words that threatened to spill from him. He was still embarassed to speak during something so intimate, afraid to embarrass himself with such obscene words. He listened instead, to the sound of Otabek’s mouth pulling at his member, the wet smacking of him hallowing his cheeks and popping it from his mouth. Yuri slowly opened his eyes, meeting Otabek’s dark orbs with his own. The look he was giving Yuri was enough to send a shiver up his spine.

 

Otabek’s tongue flattened again, licking up the length of Yuri’s cock as he gripped the base with gentle fingers. His gaze never faltered. His grip tightened and he popped the head back into his mouth once more, giving it a suckle and a swirl of his tongue before he pulled it out once more.

 

Yuri whined as Otabek wiped the saliva from his lips with a brush of his thumb. He leaned down and gave a nip to both of Yuri’s thighs before he climbed over him, capturing Yuri’s lips with his own. Yuri hummed, pulling at the cuffs. He wanted so badly to grasp at Otabek’s hair. He wanted to feel the soft, dark locks between his fingers. He felt Otabek smile against his lips.

 

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry, kitten,” Otabek said lowly, his breath ghosting against Yuri’s lips before he sat back. He tugged his shirt off over his head with one quick movement, then kicked his pants briefs off the bed to join the rest of their clothing.

 

Yuri’s eyes dropped to stare at Otabek’s dick, hard and already slick with beads of precum. He licked his lips. He wanted to taste Otabek, wanted to feel him slide into his mouth. Wanted to please Otabek the way he pleased Yuri.

 

Otabek’s hands slid up Yuri’s shins before hooking under his knees. He spread Yuri’s legs apart, pushing them up and back. He sat on his knees, fumbling around on the comforter for the bottle of lube he had thrown there before. The bottle snapped shut after he poured a liberal amount of the cool gel onto his fingertips.

 

“Are you ready?” Otabek asked quietly, his eyes searching Yuri’s for any sign that he didn’t want to do this. Yuri just nodded, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Otabek’s cold fingers were against his hole then, sliding along the pucker slowly. He dipped one finger in and pulled it back out. Yuri hissed through his teeth, his eyes squeezing shut. Otabek was careful, gently sliding his finger in to stretch Yuri apart. Soon he added a second and his other hand smoothed along the back of Yuri’s thigh. He was whispering sweet nothings to Yuri, telling him how beautiful he looked. It was enough to make Yuri relax, unclenching around Otabek’s fingers.

 

The feeling was not painful. It was uncomfortable, a feeling that he knew he would adjust to soon. He wanted Otabek inside of him, and the way Otabek was staring down at him through hooded eyes, he knew Otabek wanted nothing more.

 

Otabek was anything but gentle. He gripped at Yuri’s thighs with bruising fingers as he slowly pushed inside of him. Yuri felt the cuffs chafing his wrists. He felt the uncomfortable stretch of Otabek filling him. He felt the fingers digging into his legs. It was enough to cause his vision to blur.

 

Once Otabek was fully seated inside of him he heard a jingle of keys. His hands were freed from their restraints, and they quickly found purchase in Otabek’s mussled hair. He pulled up for a kiss, pushing Otabek’s face down to meet his. Their kiss was rough and wet. Too much saliva and eagerness caught between the sweeps of their tongues.

 

Yuri’s fingers tangled in Otabek’s hair. Otabek only gave him a few moments to adjust before he began to fuck into him with fervor. There was desperation in his thrusts. Desperation in the way he gritted his teeth and groaned into Yuri’s open mouth. Yuri was moaning, wanton with the buck of his hips to meet Otabek’s.

 

Otabek nipped at Yuri’s lip, pulling back as he slid from inside of him. Yuri whined at the loss. He stared at Otabek, flushed with a heavy gaze. His lips were pink and swollen, and his breathing was ragged as he knelt and let go of Yuri’s thighs.

 

“Turn around,” His voice was low and rough. Yuri felt a clench in his chest.  _ He had made Otabek feel this way. _ He turned around, gripping the pillow between his arms as he spread his legs apart. He arched his back slightly and chewed on his lip. Otabek’s hands were on him again, gripping Yuri’s ass. He pulled his cheeks apart, kneading the flesh slowly.

 

Yuri nearly choked when he felt the swipe of Otabek’s tongue over his entrance. He pushed back against Otabek’s mouth. Just as fast as it started, Otabek stopped, giving a quick slap to Yuri’s ass before he was prodding at his entrance with his cock once more. Yuri closed his eyes and focused on his breathing as Otabek fucked into him.

 

The lewd sound of their skin slapping together filled the room. One of Otabek’s hands snaked along the expanse of Yuri’s back before it gripped at his long hair. He pulled back on it, hard and rough. Yuri was pulled up until he was almost flush with Otabek’s chest. The sweat was slick between them, the hairs along Otabek’s abdomen scratching at his back. He moaned and Otabek’s hand tightened in his hair. His other hand curled around Yuri’s body, finding its destination hard and heavy between Yuri’s spread legs.

 

He almost cried out as Otabek curled Yuri’s long hair around his hand.

 

“So perfect, you feel so good, kitten,” Otabek breathed in Yuri’s ear. Otabek’s thrusts were becoming erratic, his grip on Yuri’s hair tightening as he fucked into him. It was too much. Otabek’s hand tugging at Yuri’s cock, the feeling of Otabek pushing into his prostate was enough to send him over the edge. He fell, the coil inside of him loosening as he moaned out Otabek’s name. Otabek milked him through it, his hand pulling from Yuri’s hair to grip at his throat. He cut off Yuri’s circulation which made Yuri shudder even harder as he felt his thoughts turn fuzzy. His teeth sank into Yuri’s neck. Yuri was nearly screaming and his fingernails dug into Otabek’s arms as he came. He came harder than he had ever cum before, his vision turning black as he rode the waves of his orgasm.

 

He didn’t really notice that Otabek came with him until he felt the trickle of cum sliding from his hole. He was tired, his body trembling as Otabek laid him down on the bed. His skin was red and tingling, a sheen of sweat covering his ivory skin. He looked up at Otabek through slitted eyes. Otabek’s jaw was working, his eyes wide.

 

“Are you okay, Yura?” Voice raspy and filled with worry. Yuri just gave him a sleepy smile. He reached a hand up halfheartedly, and Otabek gripped it between his own.

 

“That was fucking amazing,” Yuri breathed out. He had never felt so free of his bindings than he did in that moment. The way Otabek stared at him lovingly, the way his fingers brushed through Yuri’s tangled hair. The way he held Yuri as if he were the most precious thing in the world to him.

 

Yuri nearly bolted upright. He couldn’t hear anything. He couldn’t hear Otabek’s thoughts that usually curled around him with quiet whispers. He heard nothing at all. He laughed, a huff of air that made Otabek hum out a question.

 

“I can’t hear your thoughts anymore,” Yuri said quietly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He felt free.


End file.
